The present invention relates to a display for a transport refrigeration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunction display that is configured to vary between a forward view mode and a mirror view mode.
Transport vehicles (e.g., straight trucks and tractor-trailers) are often used to transport cargo that must be maintained at predetermined conditions during transportation to preserve the quality of the cargo. The cargo is transported, stored, or otherwise supported within a conditioned space of the transport vehicle (e.g., a trailer, etc.). The cargo may be food, agricultural goods or various other temperature critical items that must be maintained at a predetermined temperature. Typically, transport vehicles that transport temperature sensitive cargo are constructed with the conditioned space maintained at a predetermined temperature by a refrigeration unit attached to the trailer. Often, the refrigeration unit is controlled by a temperature control unit mounted to the trailer adjacent the refrigeration unit. These temperature control units are configured to monitor and control the refrigeration units, and include a display that is operable to show the temperature of the conditioned space.
Precise control of the conditioned space is needed to maintain the cargo at the predetermined conditions, which requires constant monitoring by an operator of the transport vehicle. Most transport vehicles require the operator to stop the transport vehicle and exit the transport vehicle to view a display of the temperature control unit. However, these temperature control units are located on the transport vehicle such that it is unreadable by the operator from within a cabin of the transport vehicle. The display on the temperature control unit is also difficult to view because the display is insufficiently illuminated.
The transport vehicle includes a primary fuel reservoir that is operable to fuel the truck. Typically, the refrigeration unit is coupled to a secondary fuel reservoir that is separate from the primary reservoir. Some transport vehicles include a float level gauge with a display attached to an end of the secondary fuel reservoir. Other vehicles display the fuel level on the temperature control unit. However, the operator, when positioned within the vehicle, is unable to see the fuel level of the secondary reservoir. As is sometimes the case, the operator may be unaware that the fuel for the refrigeration unit is low or has run out, causing disruption of the operation of the refrigeration unit. Further, locating the fuel level gauge on the secondary reservoir or on the temperature control unit makes viewing the fuel level difficult when the transport vehicle is parked in a staging area side-by-side with other vehicles.
Some transport vehicles include a temperature control unit that displays the temperature in either a forward view or in a mirror view. When the transport vehicle includes the forward view, the operator may view the temperature from outside the transport vehicle, but not from the inside of the vehicle. In mirror view, the temperature control unit display is visible and readable by the operator from inside the cabin of the transport vehicle. However, these temperature control unit displays cannot be automatically switched between the forward view and the mirror view. Other displays include a manual switch to vary between the forward view and the mirror view. Typically, the manual switch is adjacent the temperature control unit and requires the operator to vary the switch from outside the vehicle. Often, manual operation of the switch is overlooked and the display is shown in an undesired view (e.g., forward view when the vehicle is traveling, etc.), and inhibits viewing of the temperature of the space.